Only You
by Ada15
Summary: John finds a battered Randy in the parking lot after RAW. Things only get complicated from there. John Cena/Randy Orton.
1. Chapter 1

This is a John Cena/Randy Orton fic. I haven't written one strictly with this pairing for a while but it's still one of my favorites. This story starts out sometime after the Smackdown guys started being featured on RAW as well last year, before Night of Champions. John Cena is in the middle of his feud with Del Rio. Randy's in the middle of his feud with Mark Henry.

I don't own anyone mentioned in this fic

There was blood dripping on the pavement. With his head bowed, he could see it through blurry vision. He could feel it drying on the side of his face. He left a bloody handprint behind when he braced himself on the nearest car.

He wasn't even sure where he was headed. Towards his own car, maybe. Or towards the arena. There were several cars still in the parking lot and the crew would still be in the arena.

He had his right arm hugged closely to his body and he had to push off the car to stumble forwards a few more paces. His arm was almost useless. His chest burned. Every breath hurt and it was a struggle just to keep moving.

He took another step, stumbled, and his knees finally gave out on him. His arms automatically reached forward to break his fall but his right arm gave out and he landed face first on the pavement.

He was distantly aware of the new pain over the flare of agony in his shoulder and ribs. For several moments, he lay there on the ground, his vision fading in and out. Finally, he \pushed himself up to a sitting position, falling back against the side of the car.

Trying to think through the fog that had invaded his brain which most likely meant he had a concussion, he assessed himself after a moment. He was pretty sure nothing was broken. His arm hurt but it wasn't immovable. As much as his chest hurt, he knew the difference between broken and bruised ribs.

Still, he didn't try and make it to his feet again. Standing, at that moment, seemed like a monumental task that he wasn't quite prepared for. He probably needed to wait for the fog to clear a little bit more.

He sagged against the car and must of passed out because he blinked and the blurry face of John Cena was hovering way to closely to his.

Xxxxxxx

John Cena was in a fairly decent mood. The storyline he was in with Del Rio was a fairly decent one. Del Rio was pretty good in the ring. It was much simpler than his previous storylines with CM Punk and he was actually happy it was Punk and not him in that mess of a storyline with Hunter and Nash.

He was probably the last person leaving that night. He'd hung out longer than he'd planned on, talking to a few people. He liked staying a little late sometimes. He had lots of friends backstage. And he might have heard that there was a certain Smackdown superstar that was supposed to be there that he might have been looking for.

He dug in his pocket for his keys as he came up on his car but stopped short, froze when he saw the stain on his trunk. Red stood out brightly from the white paint job and he took a few steps closer.

"What the hell?" It looked a whole hell of a lot like drying blood to him, smeared there. Heart rate picking up, he immediately straightened, looking around the parking lot but he was the only one there at the moment.

It wasn't until he stepped closer towards the other side of his car that he spotted the man huddled against the back wheel. Even with his knees pulled up and his head bowed, John recognized Randy Orton immediately.

John stared down at him, unable to move for a few seconds. He'd stayed late looking for Randy that day and Randy had been the main reason he'd been excited about the Smackdown roster being on RAW. Finally, his brain seemed to kick start again.

Dropping his bag, John cursed and knelt in front of the man, noting the blood staining his temple. John wondered how long the man had been sitting in the parking lot bleeding before he wondered if he should try and see if the trainers had left or just take him to the nearest hospital.

Before he could do either, however, Randy lifted his head, and opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before speaking. "John? What're you doin' here?"

"You passed out against my car," John said, his frown deepening as Randy braced one hand against the pavement and tried to push himself up. "Maybe you shouldn't be doing that," he suggested, noticing the fact that Randy was only using his left arm, that he had his right hugged closely against his chest.

"…time is it?" Randy asked, the confusion clear in his gray eyes.

"Late," John answered shortly. "Whoa." He reached forward to steady Randy when he managed to make it to his feet but almost fell on his face. "Okay, take it easy."

He hadn't had a lot of contact with Randy since he'd been drafted to Smackdown, although he could say that he had been pretty happy when Hunter had announced that the Smackdown roster would be making appearances on RAW each week.

He and Randy had been friends for years and his stomach clenched in worry at the sight of the man bloody and swaying on his feet and he wondered what could have happened. The blood covering the left side of Randy's face was real.

Randy had been involved in a feud with Mark Henry over the past several weeks but that was a storyline and Mark was a good guy in reality. John glanced warily around the parking lot once again.

"Come on. You need to get looked at," John said but Randy only tried to wrench himself away from John at the suggestion.

"No…" He paused, put one hand against his head again. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, you sure look fine." John kept his grip on Randy's good arm, kept him steady.

"Not goin' to the hospital." Randy's speech became clearer the longer he stayed awake.

"Randy…" He needed to take Randy to get checked out and then he definitely needed to call the cops. "I have to take you. You could have a concussion." _Or worse. _

John saw the panic start to form on Randy's face and he tried, once again, to get away from John. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that he had already expended his energy because his knees gave out and John had to step even closer to him to take his weight.

"I got ya," John said when Randy's good arm automatically went around his shoulders to keep himself up and he clutched at the back of John's shirt. He maneuvered them so that he could unlock his car and open the back door.

"Please," Randy mumbled just before John sat him down in the backseat. John sighed and he ran a hand over Randy's shaved head in sympathy.

"It's gonna be fine." He didn't promise something he wouldn't keep. Randy was drifting into unconsciousness and he had to do something. Besides Randy had the Smackdown tapings the next night and it would be impossible for him to hide the injuries. Hell, he might not even need to be wrestling.

Dread settled heavy in John's gut after he got Randy settled in the backseat and got in front himself. Someone had attacked Randy. Someone had really hurt him. Randy drifted in and out on the drive to the hospital but John would find out who did it. Then he'd make sure they paid for it too.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so now I'm officially bummed out that Randy was suspended. The rumor was that he was supposed to feud with Dolph Ziggler, who I adore. Randy's great at putting people over. Even when he wins, he makes the other guy look great.

Xxxxxxx

Panic. Randy had to fight to stay calm when he woke up in a hospital bed. He had to fight the urge to get out of the bed and run. He only vaguely remembered how he had gotten to the hospital in the first place. He tried sitting up, despite how it made his head pound but something stopped him.

"Whoa. Calm down, man."

The familiar voice made him freeze and he finally opened his eyes, blinking against the too bright lights in the room in order to focus on John's face. His insides clenched at the sight of John.

"What are you…?" He trailed off, squeezed his eyes shut. The more aware he got, the worse the pain in his head got.

"You should probably lay still for a bit. You've got a concussion and some bruised ribs. Said nothing's broken though. Which is good." He paused and Randy said nothing in return, only squeezed his eyes shut. "I called the cops but I was wondering if you wanted to tell me what happened before they get here."

Randy's eyes snapped open and the panic started again. "You called the cops?"

"Yes." John frowned. "You were attacked in a parking lot."

"I don't need to talk to the cops," Randy stated.

John's frown only deepened. "Someone tried to hurt you. And who knows how long you could have lain out there if I hadn't stayed late. Until the cleanup crew was done? It could have been hours."

John leaned a bit closer to him and Randy saw the flash of anger in his eyes. "Tell me who did this."

Randy sighed and looked away from John's gaze. "I don't know who did it." The lie left his lips surprisingly easy. He almost could have convinced himself.

"Someone attacked you from behind?" If anything, John looked angrier at this and Randy nodded.

"Yeah." He was more than grateful that John seemed to believe him and he sunk down into the hospital bed again. He was also horrified that John was the one who had found him. John was the last person he wanted to see this.

It could have been anybody and, for a moment, he wished it had been someone else. John was the last person he wanted to see him weak. He didn't want to see the look that he knew would come over John's face if he told the truth. He didn't think he'd be able to take that.

Randy loved John. Always had. It was a problem that he had hoped would fade over time but it had only gotten stronger. He'd thought maybe it would have been easier when he was moved to Smackdown but those hopes had been dashed and then Hunter had announced that the Smackdown roster would be featured on RAW as well.

Randy began to drift off with his thoughts and he smiled a little bit when he felt the warm hand on his forehead.

Xxxxxxxx

"_Tell me what happened_." Hunter's voice came over the line, gruff and unhappy. John was willing to bet the man was barely holding onto his temper. Despite the storylines Randy and Hunter had been involved in over the last several years, the two of them were actually quite close in reality.

"I don't know what happened," John said, leaning against the outside wall of the hospital. He'd come outside to take the call from Hunter after Randy had fallen back to sleep.

"He says he didn't see whoever did it. It could have been anyone." John paused. "There is something weird about it, though."

"_What's that?" _

"Well, Randy was in shorts and a tee-shirt when I found him. He was in the parking lot but I called a few people and his things were still in his locker room. It makes me think…" He trailed off, wondering about that. Randy hadn't seemed like he had been lying earlier.

"_You think he went out there to meet someone?" _

"Maybe. I'm not sure." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Look, I've already made sure Randy won't be on the card tomorrow night for the Smackdown tapings. He might have to be taken off for a couple of weeks."

"_We got that covered. That's not what's worrying me." _

"I know." It wasn't what was worrying John either. Someone had really tried to injure Randy. And if Randy was telling the truth, there was no telling who it could have been.

Xxxxxxxx

"You don't have to do this." It wasn't the first time Randy had spoken those words. He opened the door to his hotel room.

"They said someone has to stay with you," John pointed out. The concussion Randy had gained had ensured the need for someone to stay overnight with him. John had offered instantly.

Randy's family was on the other side of the country. John had convinced Randy to call them before word of what had happened got out. Randy's mother had fretted over the phone. John had only heard Randy's side of the conversation but he could tell that and then John had had to take the phone from Randy and promise the woman that he would take care of her son.

Randy was still holding his arm a bit awkward but the doctor who had checked it out had said there was nothing broken or dislocated. That he'd probably just taken a few bad hits and that it would be sore for a while.

Randy didn't protest John being there any longer. Instead, he simply kicked off his shoes and got into the bed, settling down carefully and then shifting until he found a position that didn't hurt his ribs or his arm.

"Comfortable?" John asked, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Mmmhm." Randy lay still for a while until, when John was sure he was asleep, he cracked his eyes open. "You're staying?" He asked, the words quiet and drowsy.

"All night," John promised and, despite his protests from before, Randy seemed too relax at the words and he was asleep a few minutes later.

Xxxxxxxx

John was almost dozing off in the chair when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked on Randy quickly, who was still sound asleep before he got up and quickly and quietly made his way into the bathroom to answer his phone.

"Yeah?"

"_I think you were right," _Hunter said by way of greeting.

"About?" John asked, although he had an idea.

"_Found where Randy was attacked. He left a blood trail from there to your car. It wasn't anywhere near his car. In fact, it's near an empty parking space." _Hunter paused. "_It was in the part of the parking garage sectioned off for the Smackdown guys." _

"So it could have been one of the guys on the Smackdown roster?" Well, John knew that it could have been someone else. It wasn't like nobody else could find their way into that part of the lot.

"_Could have been. Has he said anything else?" _

"He told the cops the same thing he told me. That he doesn't know who did it." Hunter was silent at that and John sighed. "You think he's lying don't you?"

_"Don't you?" _

John certainly didn't want to think he was lying. As frightening as it was to think that someone unknown would attack Randy, it was even more so thinking that Randy would lie to protect someone who had intentionally tried to take him out.

But he had to think about it. About the fact that Randy had not been in the parking lot to leave. About the fact that he had been awake if not a hundred percent coherent when John had found him. He finally answered Hunter honestly.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. I was lacking inspiration. I keep hearing rumors that a lot of WWE officials want Randy fired. Also, that Randy doesn't really want to be there anymore. I honestly don't think he's going to be fired but still…

Xxxxxxx

Randy woke with a jerk, his breath coming fast and hard, his heart beating faster than it should with the remnants of his nightmare still fresh in his mind. He had to lie still for several minutes, trying to banish the images that were not entirely created solely by his imagination but by his memory as well.

He rolled his head to the side and that was when he found John. The man had fallen asleep in the chair beside the bed, in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Randy frowned slightly. He was glad he hadn't yelled out during his sleep, glad he hadn't woken John.

He reached up and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. His head ached horribly as well as his ribs and arm. He felt awful, even more so when he started to remember that John had been the one to find him and to stay with him.

John…Randy chewed his lip and dropped his arms only to stare up at the ceiling. He was in such a mess. He'd been so stupid, made such stupid decisions after he'd been drafted to Smackdown. Decisions that had led him here.

He'd been in love with John Cena for what felt like years. He still couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had started. All he knew was that working with John, being set in those storylines where they had to wrestle each other had turned into some form of torture for him. It had gotten a bit better when his character had changed and he'd stopped having to fight John and had started teaming with the man.

He knew John didn't feel the same about him but he'd always harbored some hope. When he'd been drafted to Smackdown and found out that John had formed a relationship with someone else on the roster, he'd given that hope up.

It was in the following weeks, when he'd been indulging in a pretty good amount of self pity that he'd made those stupid decisions. This, though, complicated things but he refused to drag John into the mess he had created. He wouldn't do it.

With a sigh, Randy got up. Careful to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake John, he made his way into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxx

John had to groan as he stretched out his aching muscles. He had woken about five minutes ago. The bed in front of him was empty but he could hear the shower going in the bathroom so he wasn't too terribly worried.

He was actually grateful for the few extra minutes to think about what he was going to say to Randy once he got out of the bathroom. Accusing the man of lying sounded like a very bad idea, especially when he had no concrete proof.

Still, he needed to do something. The thought of letting Randy go off and get hurt again was not something he was willing to let happen.

Xxxxxxxx

Randy stayed in the shower much longer than he usually would have. He rested his hands flat against the wall and let the water run down his back, lost in thought. The ache in his body was a constant reminder.

He was more convinced than ever that he was an idiot. He'd been making stupid decisions since he'd been a teenager. Shaking his head, and trying to shake the depressing memories of some of his darker times away, he got out of the shower and quickly dried off and got dressed. He still wasn't looking forward the conversation with John when he got out. He did hate lying to John.

John turned concerned eyes on him as soon as he opened the bathroom door. "You alright?"

"Yeah…fine." He went over to sit on the bed so he could put on his shoes.

"I talked to Hunter," John revealed. "You've got the next week off and then you're going to have to get checked out again before they'll let you back."

Randy only nodded. He knew the drill. He'd had concussions before. Still, he almost cringed a second later when he thought about Hunter. The man would have heard, of course, what had happened. The last thing he wanted was Hunter worrying over him again.

At the same time, relief settled over him as well. He'd be off at least until the next RAW and maybe after that. As much as he'd always loved the job, lately he hadn't been looking forward to getting to the arena. It shouldn't have been like that. He shouldn't feel relief at the prospect that he wouldn't have to be there for the Smackdown tapings this week.

"They checked out the parking lot and brought your things by. They were still in the locker room." There was something of an insinuation in John's voice and Randy understood what it was. He hadn't gone out to the parking lot to leave when John had found him.

"Thanks," Randy mumbled. He didn't answer the unspoken questions.

"You're sure you didn't see who did this?" John pressed finally.

"I said I didn't." Randy laced up his tennis shoes, not meeting John's gaze. Maybe that was a stupid decision too but he couldn't tell the truth.

"Yeah, I know but I thought…" He heard John sigh before continued. "You know, concussions can make you forget things for a bit."

"I don't know who it was." He repeated the words he'd told John and the cops before. He glanced up briefly to see the sad, concerned look in John's eyes which only made his frown deepen.

He'd gone to therapy once. Hunter had actually been the one to convince him to go after he'd gotten so deep into the drugs that he'd nearly killed himself. She'd called him self-destructive, asked him about those rash decisions he made that only hurt him in the end.

"Well, I'm going to go get a shower myself," John said reluctantly and Randy nodded but reached out, grabbing John's wrist before he could leave the room.

"I really do appreciate it…I mean, staying with me," he said sincerely, wanting to make up at least somewhat for the lies he was telling.

"Anytime, man." John gave him a smile and then made his way into the bathroom.

Randy watched him go before pulling his bag to himself and dug in the side pockets until he found his phone. When he saw the missed calls on it, most of which from one particular number, he had to wonder if his therapist had been right.


	4. Chapter 4

During the two weeks he'd been put off after the attack in the parking lot, Randy had avoided everyone as much as he could. He'd only answered his phone when he had to and had hardly spoken to John or Hunter at all.

Now, however, all thoughts of avoiding further confrontations had flown from his mind as he raced through the front doors of the ER and made his way into the waiting room, towards the group of people standing and sitting off to one side.

John and Hunter both turned to him but Randy's gaze was focused on the man sitting in between where they were standing. He was hunched over in his chair and there was dried blood staining his hands. Randy's breath caught at the sight.

"Teddy?" He clenched his fists to keep his own hands from shaking when Ted lifted his head and Randy saw the haunted look in his eyes. "What happened?" Randy glanced over at John.

"Not sure," John answered quietly. "Someone did a number on him."

"They said nobody but family was allowed back right now," Ted said, his voice emotionless.

"Ted found him," John stated, stepping close to Randy as he whispered the words. Randy took Ted in again and he felt an irrational surge of guilt. He should have been there. He was supposed to be the one protecting Cody.

Running a hand over his face, he turned fully to John. "Have they said how he is? Is it serious?"

John shook his head. "His dad went back there earlier. Said he'd come back out and tell us when he found out."

Randy nodded and sat down next to Ted.

Xxxxxxx

Randy was outside when his phone rang in his pocket. He'd had to get out of the crowded waiting room for a bit. He was unbelievably relived when they'd been informed that Cody would be fine. That he had a couple of broken ribs, a busted nose and a concussion but other than that, he'd be okay. Ted had gone back just a few minutes ago.

When Randy pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller id, the suspicion he'd been having since he'd sat down next to Ted heightened and he answered it immediately.

"I told you to stop calling me."

_"I know but I sent you present! I assume you've already gotten it. Did you like it?" _

"What?" Randy choked out the word and his back hit the outside wall of the hospital.

"_Poor Cody, huh? So…breakable." _

Randy blinked a few times, his vision going in and out before he finally managed words. "I'll fucking kill you," he hissed, squeezing his phone so hard he was surprised he didn't hear it crack.

"_No, you won't. You'll do what I tell you to do_."

"You're insane if you think that I'll do anything other than kick your fucking head in the next time I see you."

"_Yeah? And then maybe something worse will happen next time. Too Cody or Ted…or maybe John Cena?" _

Closing his eyes, Randy slid down the wall. "I won't let you-"

_"There's only one way you can stop it and you know it. You're going to do what I say." _

"I…" But he couldn't. He wouldn't. It made his stomach turn, his skin crawl.

_"Maybe I should give you more incentive…" _

"No!" Randy blurted out, his heart picking up speed. "I'll do it."

"_Good. Then I'll be seeing you, Randy_."

The dial tone sounded in his ear and Randy threw his phone down. He rocked back and forth a moment, horrified at what he'd just agreed to but he couldn't let Cody get hurt again, or Ted. John…_he _knew just how much John meant to Randy. He couldn't let anything happen.

He wouldn't.

Xxxxxxx

John stepped outside the hospital, glancing both ways in an effort to find Randy. The man had disappeared, saying he needed some air a few minutes earlier but they'd been told they could go back and see Cody if they wanted and he figured Randy would want to know.

When he spotted Randy, he frowned in concern. Randy was crouched down against the wall, hunched forward, his head in his hands. His fingers were digging into his scalp and as John drew closer, he thought they were shaking.

"Randy?" He called. Randy jumped at the sound of his name, his head jerking up. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He ran a hand over his face and stood. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Sure about that?" John asked skeptically.

"I'm sure." He paused. "What's up?"

"They said you could go back now if you want." John jerked his thumb in the direction of the entrance.

Randy nodded, and John noted that he still hadn't met his gaze yet. "Alright." Randy started past him but John grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You know you could tell me…if something's going on. You can talk to me."

Randy smiled at him but it was strained and didn't reach his eyes. "I know. Don't worry so much. Nothing's going on." He pulled away and walked inside. John watched him go but the worried frown never left his face.

Xxxxxxx

"So?" Hunter asked when John sat down beside him in the waiting room.

"So, something's definitely going on," John said, watching the door that Randy had just gone through.

Hunter nodded. "I talked to Cody a couple of days before this happened," he revealed, keeping his voice low so that only John would hear him.

"And…?"

"And I have nothing on who did this to him but he did talk a lot about how strange Randy's been acting lately. And this…this can't be a coincidence."

"I just don't get it," John said in frustration. "Randy's not stupid. He's also the farthest thing from a pushover. I mean, half the guys backstage still think he's an asshole. So, why would he protect someone who would hurt him?"

"I don't know."

"If this is connected…you know how Randy feels about Cody. They're practically brothers and Randy would kill anyone who even thought about hurting Cody. Outside, the look on his face..." John shook his head, trailed off.

"What?" Hunter pressed, his worry increasing as well.

"He looked…defeated. And he lied again."

Hunter didn't answer. He didn't have one. John needed one, though. This was too out of character. John couldn't deny that Randy had the tendency towards self destructive behavior from time to time but this was Cody. Randy had always been over protective when it came to Cody. John sighed and voiced the question that had been running through his head ever since he'd realized Randy had lied to him and the cops about his attack.

"What the hell is going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

So, Randy will be back next week won't he? That makes me happy. Also, did you guys watch RAW? I'm very excited about how it ended. I've been waiting for Punk to turn heel. He's always been a better heel. I hope Randy comes back into the main event scene. I could have Randy, John, and Heel-Punk…I'd actually love a Heel-Randy too but I'll take face-Randy.

About this story, I've been going back and forth on who I wanted the bad guy to be, on who could possibly fit this bill. There were very few guys who made sense to me. Hope you guys like who I chose. I wanted to use someone a bit different than Wade, who is usually the go to guy for bad guys. I actually thought about it because Wade does play such a good bad guy…

Xxxxxxx

"You understand, don't you?"

Randy didn't answer the demand right away. He couldn't. Also couldn't move from where he was sitting on the edge of the hotel room bed. He was sure that if he did, he'd leap from his seat and beat the hell out of the man pacing the room before him.

He wondered again about his luck, about how he had gotten pulled into this situation. It hadn't been entirely his fault but, at the same time, he probably could have stopped it before it started. He'd agreed to the first few dates, after all. Anything to try and get over his only growing feelings for John.

But this? His fists clenched at the thought. He'd tried breaking it off. When he'd realized what he was getting himself into, he'd tried. That had gotten him a trip to the hospital. Which had only really pissed him off. He'd never been a pushover, had always had a bit of trouble managing his anger. It was probably why he was trembling with the effort of not punching the smug look off the man's face.

But the attack on Cody was something he couldn't handle. The threats against his friends, against John. He was supposed to keep that kind of crap from happening to Cody. And John…He could never let anything happen to John if he could stop it.

"Hey." He gripped Randy's chin tightly, forcing his gaze up. "I asked you a question."

"Yes," Randy forced out through clenched teeth. "I understand."

"Good. Then lie back on the bed."

Randy paused before following those instructions. "I want you to know that I am going to kill you for this. Trust me, I will find a way." He delivered the threat in an even voice, letting just a small amount of the rage he was feeling bleed into his tone.

"Yes, well. Until then, you're gonna to do as you're told, aren't ya?"

Xxxxxxx

His stomach rebelled yet again and Randy had to dive back over the toilet bowl, expelling everything he'd eaten over the last day or so. It wasn't much; he'd been so worried about Cody and about what would happen if he gave into the demands given by the man sound asleep on the hotel room bed in the other room. His stomach refused to settle, though.

His skin crawled and the ache in his body only served to emphasize what had happened, what he'd let happen. He continued until he was only dry heaving, unable to make it stop. He was shaking when it was finally done.

Xxxxxxxx

John didn't see Randy after the hospital. Randy had gone back to visit Cody once, from what he could tell but after that, he hadn't been back. He was worried. Cody was worried. John hadn't told Cody what he'd suspected, hadn't told him that he was pretty sure Randy had been lying about whoever it was that had attacked him but Cody knew something was wrong. If there was one person that Randy was ever overprotective of, it was Cody. So, him not being at the hospital the entire time Cody was there.

"I hear they're springing you?" John asked with a smile when he made it back to Cody's room a couple of days after the attack.

"Yeah," Cody answered with a tight smile. He was already sitting up, an arm wrapped protectively around his broken ribs. His eyes had that look of someone who'd taken a strong pain killer.

"That's great, man."

"Yeah," Cody repeated and then grinned when Ted came into the room. "Teddy!"

"Hey, baby," Ted said with a grin of his own. "How're you feeling?"

"M'okay right now," Cody answered but grimaced a little bit when he slumped forward. John winced in sympathy. Pills took the edge off but broken ribs hurt, even with them.

"Why don't you lye back while we get everything sorted?" Ted suggested and Cody nodded, leaning back against the bed. The head had been elevated to relieve pressure and Cody sighed, closing his eyes.

"Randy?" He asked.

Ted glanced towards John before answering. "I'm sure he'll be here soon." He brushed Cody's hair from his forehead. "I'll be back in a minute, alright?"

He went back towards the door, grabbing John's arm to drag him with him. "What the hell is going on?" Ted asked as soon as they made it out into the hallway.

"What do you mean?" John asked warily, not meeting Ted's gaze.

"You know what I mean. Last time Cody got hurt, Randy had to be dragged away from him and Randy nearly killed the guy who did it, even though it was an accident during a match."

"I know," John said with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face.

"So?" He paused, let out a frustrated breath when John didn't answer. "Look, I'm not stupid. Randy gets attacked in the parking lot and then Cody…Randy's been acting weird for a while now, too. And you know something; I can see it on your face."

John hesitated a moment before answering. "I think….I think Randy knows who did it."

"Impossible," Ted protested immediately. "Whoever did this did it purposively. This wasn't some accident, missed timing or something during a match. This was deliberate and brutal. Randy would kill them."

"Unless there's something else going on," John suggested. "I know he lied to the cops about his own attack. He lied to the cops and he lied to me and Hunter. You just said he hasn't been himself lately. He hasn't even been back to the hospital since we found out that Cody's going to be alright. I found him in the parking lot without his keys and his bag. He went out there to meet someone, Ted."

Ted scrubbed a hand through his hair, looked exhausted. "Shit."

"Yeah."

"I have to take care of Cody here. Are you…?"

"I'll find out what's going on with Randy. I promise."

"Good." Ted let out a sigh. He patted John on his shoulder before heading back into the room. John pulled out his phone, disappointed to see no new messages. No reply's to the ones he had sent Randy since he'd seen him last.

Xxxxxxxx

"Hey, you seen Randy?" John called when he spotted Kofi in the halls during the next RAW. He had been searching for Randy since he'd arrived at the arena.

"Heading towards the curtain last I saw," Kofi answered distractedly, half paying attention to him.

"Thanks," John answered, although he was frowning. He was pretty sure that Randy's match was until later on in the night. When he got closer, however, he stopped when he heard a familiar voice speaking. He couldn't make out the words but the thick Irish accent was unmistakable. As was the sight of the too pale skin and bright red hair when he drew even closer.

Randy had his back turned towards John and even at the distance; John could tell that his posture was tense. Sheamus was standing in front of him, speaking. John watched as Randy's fists clenched at his sides but he did not pull away when Sheamus grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

John froze completely at the sight and his stomach flipped. For a second, he could only focus on that kiss and not on the fact that Randy's fists were clenched so tightly that the veins in his forearms were standing out.

Sheamus turned as soon as they broke contact, his music queued up and he went through the curtain. Randy turned as well and when he spotted John behind him, visible paled. They stood still like that for several seconds. It took a moment for John to recognize the strong feeling coiling in his chest. Jealousy.

"So, you and Sheamus, huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait. I've had some personal issues lately and before that, a bit of writers block for this story.

xxxxxxxxx

If anything, Randy only tensed further at the sound of John's voice. He couldn't even meet John's gaze when he turned. Not after what he'd let happen.

"Yeah, guess so," Randy mumbled, trying his best to keep the disgust out of his voice. That was particularly hard to do.

"Why…" John trailed off, shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do I have to tell you everything? It's not as if me and you were dating," Randy said, wincing at his own words. He saw something close to pain flash in John's eyes and he hated himself even more.

"No, guess not." He paused, took a few steps closer. "But you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Randy lied automatically.

"Because Ted and Cody were a little worried when you didn't show at the hospital."

Randy nearly groaned and ran a hand over his shaved head. He knew Ted was worried. He'd already heard that from him. But he hadn't been able to face them both after what he'd agreed to. He was sure he wouldn't have been able to keep the agreement if he saw Cody's bruises up close.

But he needed to do it. Needed to keep them both safe. And this was the only sure way to do that, at least until he could figure everything out. Until he could figure out who Sheamus had backing him up.

It was something he'd been thinking about for a while. If it had just been Sheamus, he could have handled it all differently.

"I'm fine," he repeated and skirted past John, walked away. He needed to get away from John, get away from what he really wanted.

Xxxxxxx

John turned to watch Randy leave but he stayed where he was for a minute. His first reaction had been jealousy and it was strong. But past that, the worry was still there. Randy hadn't looked happy when he'd confirmed what John had just seen, that he was with Sheamus.

Maybe he was seeing things that weren't there because of the jealousy but this all seemed so out of character.

Xxxxxxxx

"I'm doing what you asked." Sheamus grinned at the wall opposite him. "I want to thank ya by the way."

"_You can keep him in line, can't you?" _

"Course I can." Sheamus paused. "You never did tell me why you hate him so much." The only answer he got was a dial tone but Sheamus still smirked when he pocketed his phone. In the end, it didn't really matter why. This wasn't exactly unpleasant for Sheamus and it would get him further in his career as well.

He had that guarantee.

Xxxxxxxxx

John made his way directly towards the office that had been set aside for Hunter. The bad feeling that had settled into his chest after he'd talked to Randy refused to leave. He was convinced now that it wasn't just about jealousy. He knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer before he opened it, caught Hunter just as he was hanging up his phone.

"John…" For a moment, Hunter looked annoyed.

"Sorry but I need to talk to you about Randy." He paused to close the door behind him. "Did you know that he and Sheamus are together?"

For a split second, John thought he saw anger flash in Hunter's eyes before he shook his head. "What does it matter who he's dating?"

"You didn't see them," John said. "Besides, don't you think this is too much a coincidence? I find Randy beaten up in the parking lot. He ditches Cody at the hospital and now this? Don't you find it odd that he didn't tell anyone that he was with Sheamus too?"

"You sure this isn't a jealousy thing?" Hunter asked, eyeing John like he was sure he already knew the answer to that question.

"No," John protested emphatically. "This isn't about me being jealous."

"But you are." Hunter said it as if it was a fact and John let out a frustrated breath.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is figuring out what the hell is going on with Randy. I thought you agreed with me on that."

"I do," Hunter said, standing up. "Of course I do. I'll go talk to him."

"Great." Because that had worked out well so far. Still, John didn't protest it when Hunter left. Maybe he could at least get something out of Randy.

Xxxxxxxx

"Thought I told ya to wait for me."

Randy fought a glare when he looked up at Sheamus. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Not what I meant and you know it."

Randy ground his teeth together and refrained from answering that. He'd been _told _to wait behind the curtain until after Sheamus' match.

"Think we need another lesson," Sheamus said with a grin.

Randy stood up. "I have a match against Mark later," he said lowly, hoping that would delay what Sheamus was thinking.

"Don't you worry there. I'll have ya back before your match starts." He reached forward and grabbed Randy's wrist and Randy, resigned, allowed Sheamus to drag him into the shower.

Xxxxxxxxx

Randy crouched backstage after his match, head in his hands and trying to remain still, willing the pain that was shooting up his lower back to stop. His match against Mark Henry had gone as planned. Mark had executed the World's Strongest Slam without a problem, without any botches but Randy still hurt.

He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes when he thought about why he the pain was there and his stomach rolled. He was dangerously close to getting sick. He'd hardly eaten anything since he'd first agreed to the deal Sheamus had offered him, had to force himself to.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. He was Randy Orton. He was the same guy who'd garnered the reputation as the biggest asshole backstage. He was the guy who'd had to go to anger management classes. He'd never taken shit from anyone, and a lot of times, he'd been the one doling it out.

He didn't feel like the same guy when he remembered how he'd obediently turned around for Sheamus, when he remembered how he hadn't voiced any protests when Sheamus had pulled his trunks down, how he'd followed orders and braced his hands on the wall, hadn't moved when Sheamus had-

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and Randy jumped, standing up and backing away from the person who had interrupted his thoughts so fast that he stumbled.

"Randy?" John's eyes were wide as he stared at Randy. "Are…are you okay?"

"Fine," Randy lied automatically.

"Randy…" John took a step closer to him. Randy had never been one to show vulnerability but when he remembered that Sheamus had ordered him back to the locker room as soon as his match with Mark ended, and when he saw the true fear in John's eyes, fear for him, he wanted to collapse against John and ask him to stay.

"Randy, please. Tell me what's going on," John said softly.

Randy shook his head, and stepped out of reaching distance. He couldn't do what he really wanted, not with the threats still hanging over his head, not when it would only get the people he cared about hurt, including John.

"Stay away from me," Randy said, his voice coming out more pleading than anything else. He didn't wait for John's reaction, but turned and walked quickly away. He couldn't afford to do anything else.


End file.
